happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Alte Stadtschloss
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Structural Information |- ! Architectural Style | } |- ! Location | } |- ! Current Resident | } |- ! Construction Started | } |- ! Construction Completed | } |- ! Owner | } |- ! Country | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Old City Palace, also known since 1970 as the Imperial Chancellery, is a small mansion located in Konigsberg, the capitol of the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich. Originally the residence of Kaiser Wilhelm III, the building was replaced in 1970 by the Neuer Stadtschloss, being transferred back to State ownership and used from that point as the Executive Mansion of the Reichskanzler. History Upon the foundation of the Kaiserreich in 1945 the need for an official residence was found by the Kommission für die Wiederherstellung des Kaiserreichs‏‎, who designated a site and funds for construction of a palace in the capitol. The building was constructed from August of 1946 until May of 1947, and the Kaiser moved into the building in June. Wilhelm III would live in the building for 23 years, but the public beleived that their monarch needed a grander, more palatial residence. In 1963 ground was broken by both Wilhelm III and Chancellor Hans Schultz on a new palace, and that building was completed in 1970. The final act of the building as the Imperial Residence was a ceremony in which the Kaiser turned over the keys to Chancellor Karl Sonntag, who took up residence in the newly renamed Old City Palace, thereby turning it into the Reichskanzlei. Sonntag would reside their until the end of his second term in 1980, and has been used by every Chancellor since him. The building is still basically the same as it was under Wilhelm III, although discussions have been made for alterations ranging repurposing the throne room to a reception room to demolition of the palace and construction of a new Chancellery. Layout and Amenities The building is rather small, consisting of a small courtyard, and a foyer with access via stairs to the Throne Room, which is still in the condition Wilhelm III left it in, although it has only been used once since the construction of the New City Palace, when Kaiser Ferdinand I gave a televised speech from it commemorating fifty years since the restoration of the Monarchy in 1995. The ground floor features a dining hall, kitchens, a conference room, sitting room, the Chancellor's Study, living areas, and a ballroom. Security and Public Access Security of the Chancellery is provided by an honor battalion of the Kaiserliche Heer, who stand sentry around the clock, as well as providing bodyguards for the Chancellor and his or her family. The public is only allowed to tour the Chancellery when the Chancellor is not present, due to the small size of the building. Residents Kaiser * Wilhelm III - 1947-1970 Reichskanzler * Karl Sonntag - 1970-1980 * Eric Mueller - 1980-1990, 1995-2000 * Helga Olengard - 1990-1995 * Otto Kleinwald - 2000-2005 * Markus Fensterburg - 2005-2015 * Robert Bergmann - 2015-Present Category:Kaiserreich Category:Konigsberg Category:Government Buildings Category:Residences Category:Palaces Category:Reichskanzler Category:Buildings